Heaven & Earth (Preview)
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: A preview and walk through of the long hiatus Yellow Flash Duo Trilogy and Rokudaime Chronicles: New Era fanfic. This story also an alternate ending version of the original manga and it takes place 30 years after Naruto Gaiden. Uchiha Sakura, already divorced writes a novel that depicts a fictional story of the 4th Ninja War and her romantic love life of her and her second lover.


**The Start...**

~ Konohagakure no Sato ~

(30 years later after canon Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage And the Scarlet Spring)

 _ **D**_ usk reached over the ruins of Konoha's sky. Streets filled the air with pollution, due to the mecha wars that destroyed the city. Mecha wars have come to a conclusion. There was no more sovereignty. The current kages now among the deceased. More than half the earth's population been extinct due to the AI (Artificial Intelligence) uprising against the shinobi. The war came to a tragic end when Uzumaki Naruto, the 7th Hokage sacrificed his life—along with the Bijuu—to destroy all Mecha.

His wife Hyuuga Hinata passed away a decade before that, which made him retire from being Hokage.

Over the years the, she spent time with her best friend, wishing that she could change time and start all over again. She divorced Sasuke at the age of forty-five when she finally realized the truth that Sasuke never really love her and was never there for her and Sarada for years. He confessed to her that she was a nuisance and her sole purpose was to be Sarada's mother and restore his clan, which she had no regrets. Sarada was the best thing that came out of her marriage.

She had watched her best friend married to the girl that she had once called her little sister. In truth, those many years ago in the cave was her final happy moments. It might have looked like she was using him for her selfish need. Truth be told, she never. She was broken inside. The moment Naruto and Hinata exchanged vows was the most painful memory both in physical and mental form.

Konoha itself was in ruins, due to the aftermath of the war. There weren't that much builds left intact. The Hokage's tower was one of the few buildings that never took damaged and its where most of the refugees took refuge. The streets were filled with debris from the wreckage and mecha remains that most homeless made use of the bodies as a shelter. The air was filled with gun smoke and oil.

The sky scorched bright orange as the sun sets over the Hokage Monument. Elder Sakura gathered the children around her. They sat next to a campfire made of out metal barrel, roasting marshmallows on a chopstick. Sakura warmed up a teapot of hot water while the children help themselves, pouring in the powder of hot chocolate into their mugs. Their lips curled into a smile as they poured the heated water into their mugs.

"Thank you, old lady."

The boy with orange spiky hair about twelve years of age reminded her of her good old friend the 7th Hokage. He was very boisterous and lively.

"Haru, you idiot!" A redhead girl with punch him in the head. "How many times I told you not to call Sakura-sama that!"

Sakura chuckled, as the redhead Ayamo reminded Sakura of her youthful self when she chastised Naruto on many occasions. Her heart thumped faster of the thought of Naruto crossed her mind. Sadness filled the void, as she wipes the tears of her wrinkled cheeks. The power of the Byakugou was starting to crack down. No longer of the ability to remain young.

"That's alright, sweetheart. Haru-kun was just thanking me."

* * *

 **Sakura's Novel: Heaven & Earth...**

It was a night that no one would ever forget. Hundreds of poor souls were taken away from their love ones. The Kyuubi had reeked chaos that night on the tenth of October. Indeed, the Sandaime made the ultimate sacrifice in sealing the Kyuubi within a newborn fresh out of the womb of its mother, whom just gave birth, while he'd proclaimed Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was too young, and had a future ahead of himself to summon the Shiiki Fuujin. It was no mere woman who gave birth to the new Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki while being its prior host. She happened to be Minato's wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. She still kept her status as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki when the Sandaime sealed the soul along with its Yin Chakra into Kushina, while he'd seal the other half, the Yang, and the vessel of the Kyuubi into her son Uzumaki Naruto.

The Sandaime died shortly after. Minato could not express his gratitude. His heart was empty like a shell. He knew it was his burden to cast the Shiiki Fuujin. He wanted to die along with those whom perished, sacrificed their lives for the sake of their village their love ones. It happened too quickly, Biwaka the Sandaime's wife was Kushina's midwife. The masked man broke through Minato's defensive Nin-jutsu barrier. Biwaka had just extracted little Naruto from Kushina's belly while the masked man discreetly casts a Gen-jutsu, which killed her instantly. The mask-man threatened to kill their son.

Minato with such an uncanny burst of speed had flash-stepped and intercepted his son from the approaching swung on kunai. Minato was distracted and was forced to leave his wife behind temporarily vulnerable to the mask-man.

When he returned, Kushina was chained to four monolith pillars after the Kyuubi was extracted from her. Minato used Hiraishin Level Two which he placed a Shiki marking, which was incorporated with the broken seal. Minato transported his wife back to their private compound laying her beside their newborn son behind. Minato dressed in his Hokage's robes and told Kushina he would make short work of this. When he'd teleported on top his statue only to see, the Kyuubi spat a menacing ball, which he redirected with his Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier. Shortly after, he was attacked from behind threatening to be swallowed up into the masked man's time rift jutsu. Minato evaded with the Hiraishin as they began the fight of dominance. Minato was able discovered that the man's Time and Space Nin-jutsu was very advanced compared to the Hiraishin, but not speed wise. He concluded his theory that only one man could break through his barrier and control the Kyuubi.

"You're Uchiha Madara aren't you?" `

The man showed no recognition behind that mask as he removed his hood. Minato eyes flinch at the similarity hair style of this man to Uchiha Obito his deceased student, but this man was too old to be Obito. He only remained student Hatake Kakashi is fourteen years old. It would be only sceptical to doubt this man was indeed Obito. Still, the theory of Madara being alive was a possibility, even though he was reaching hundred soon. Even so, whoever this man was. Minato needed to do something quick. Minato summoning contract that Madara has on the Kyuubi, which he was successful in doing so, before the man proclaimed he would return one day to collect the Kyuubi for world dominance. Quickly, he returned to find the village in total ruins. He gritted his teeth. The Kyuubi was nearly indestructible. The shinobi was no matched for its Biiju's power.

Minato summoned Gamabunta to dual the fox Biiju. The Sandaime had successfully blocked the menacing ball with the summon Monkey King Enma transformed into a diamond staff. The cause was too great. Hiruzen had sacrificed his left leg. He dropped to the autumn grass as everyone whimpered. His staff was holding the Kyuubi's onslaught fangs back while Gamabunta was attacking from its blind side. The beast lashed out its tail towards the colossal amphibian. Bunta weaved through the tails as it tackled the fox. Minato took the opportunity dashing of Bunta's head onto the spine of the Kyuubi. Minato marched up the Kyuubi's back like a flea.

Standing on its cranium, Minato watched in horror as the Sandaime was clenched into the Kyuubi's mouth wincing fighting the fangs and teeth that would grind him into flesh and bones. Minato wasted no time using the Hiraishin to teleporting the Kyuubi to a secluded location, or more precisely, his home rather than an unknown location.

Minato used a lot of chakras and created a barrier while his wife used her special Chakra Chains. Kushina failed to reseal the Kyuubi due to lack of chakras. She suggested bringing the Kyuubi down with her. Minato protested verbally. Minato won eventually as Kushina smiled gleefully complimenting him on his first argument that he won. Minato had told Hiruzen his wife was murdered by the hands of an Uchiha man before he casts the Shikii Fuujin. Once the sealing was completed. The Sandaime passed away. Kushina cradling Naruto in her arms crying. Minato also shed tears for the death of the Sandaime and the birth of his son. Their moment of happiness and sorrow was interrupted when several kunai with explosive tags flung into his face exploding.

"MINATO!" Kushina cried out frantically.

Several Anbu Blacks approach Kushina. These were no ordinary anbu. These men belong to... ROOT. Kushina gritted her teeth, snarling like a mad hound. Kushina tucked her son within her apron only his head exposed out, leaning against her cleavage. Making sure his chin rested on the collar, Kushina snapped her head forwardly and glared ahead as her face was a bloody mess. This was at least of her concern. She knew what these men wanted. Knowing the old War-hawk, he was after the Kyuubi, and this was not his first attempt at doing so. He had failed to apprehend Kushina in the past, but Kushina could not find hard evidence to prove Danzo was behind her kidnappings. Kushina had no weapons to defend herself, but the good news was her chakra reserves had been replenished thanks to the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra. As the men neared Kushina with war cries. Kushina activated another set of Chakra Chains, which constricted the Anbu. There was a cry of murmurs before their bodies shredded into bloody chunks of flesh and bone.

Kushina deactivated her Chakra Chains, which was careless on her part. Thirty more approached Kushina from beyond the hill where the wreckage was, as she backed up leaning against a tree bark. Naruto cried. She could not comfort him. She snapped her head back at ROOT platoon. She did not have time to activate her Chakra Chains once again. She most likelly be cut down at this rate before she could do anything. Her back was against the tree as the ROOT platoon boxed her in with nowhere to run. No, she would not falter. Her son's life was in jeopardy. There was no more Minato to protect them both than before. She would have to forfeit her life in order her son to live. The demon's soul inside had other plans. Suddenly, silhouettes of flaming chakra enveloped Kushina as her body was bathed in hot boiling crimson chakra shading her body frame. Her beautiful blue, jaded eyes were replaced by crimson slits. Hair had risen above Kushina's head in a form of nine-tails giving her that Medusa look.

She shot out a demonic phantom hand snaring the first shinobi in sight. Kushina clenched that hand as the man was ground into a pool of blood rained down onto the Namikaze compound's grass. Most of the Anbu panicked and ran from away while few were brave to continue their assault, which ended their lives in gruesome death. Minato Kushina thought died when the explosive tag detonated in his face had intercepted the remaining Anbu ROOT forces and cut them down with his three-prong kunai. Kunai slashes cut deep within the shinobi. Some, he grappled them into a choke hold before breaking their necks or relentlessly back stabbing. Minato had a sidekick another into the debris of exposed rod, which impaled the shinobi from an exposed splinter. No-one saw what had hit them. All they have seen was a yellow flash of blur before passing on to the afterlife. Minato rushed to his wife's side as he'd seen the Kyuubi's Yin subsided. Kushina was still physically exhausted as she faltered to a crouch before sitting down. Minato sat beside her with his white robe forever stained with blood the men he slaughtered as they both exchange quick kisses glancing down to their well asleep child. Minato was also weary of chakra exhaustion as they both passed out, but not before the Konoha had Shinobi arrived.

* * *

Yamanka Ino lined up in the middle of the boys dressed in a skirt purple outing dress for occasions. She had two gold rings and earrings that somehow were passed down to her from her mother who'd forsake Ino in the year she was born. That's what she was told, but none of these children knew they were kidnapped. Looking to her right, she'd seen Nara Shikamaru from the defected Nara clan stood beside her. She saw him as nothing but an indolent bastard of a nuisance. She wondered how boys or just this boy could be this lazy, do nothing but sit up on the hill in Konoha's National Park and glanced up at the clouds day in and day out. Occasionally, her so called brother figure Naruto would join him. Unlike Shikamaru, Naruto was never "this lazy" and "troublesome" Shikamaru's favorite cache phrase. Ino chuckled, which got Shikamaru's attention in the corner of her eye. Ino crooked her head in Shikamaru's direction, but caught the Nara boy straightening his head at the very last moment. She did not know when but at the age of three. Shikamaru had been avoiding eye contact with him. Definitely, there was something wrong with him. Ino could not recall what she had done to upset him if they were the case. He was dressed in a brown tiger skin kimono.

She glanced at the obese boy on Shikamaru's right. He was wearing a large size white T-shirt with an orange Uzushio Emblem enlarged on the back of the shirt with the word Happy Birthday Naruto written small in Kanji and blue jean shorts. This boy was born into the defected Akimichi Clan. Akimichi Choji like his predecessors is known for their enlarge state from birth. He has an immense appetite and rapid hunger for food. Choji is typical as ever—munching on a bag of potato chips. This was another boy who she could mark of her most-wanted affection list. Then Ino looked to the left at the two boys. She does develop a relationship whatsoever. Mainly, Inuzuka Kiba from the defected Inuzuka Clan sometimes would get into little scuffles with Naruto. Ino saw Kiba was still wearing his silver baggy coat with a wool collar. She snarled. This is Naruto's birthday after all... how could he...And lastly, Aburame Shino from the defected Aburame Clan. Shino still remained a mystery to everyone. He always kept to himself and rarely engaged in conversation. Some think that he's a mute. Nope, she thought. This boy doesn't have a place on her boys list. Shino was dressed in an olive, black kimono.

The children straightened their heads as they watch the double doors flung open. The two doors opened. The two care takers ushered Naruto inside. He was dressed in his famous orange jumpsuit. To Ino's surprise, Naruto never came in alone. Standing behind him was a man who had betrayed Konoha—a wanted rogue ninja and a former Hokage Namikaze Minato. There is no soul in this village that does not know Minato is Naruto's father. Ino noticed Minato had looked in her direction momentarily. What she suddenly felt ten thousand volts of electricity coursing through her body mentally.

She shuddered. This man here could kill everyone in this faster than the speed of light. The bedtime stories of the Hiraishin no Jutsu the caretakers told her, but what felt inspired was Minato slightly winked indicating everything would be alright by his body language, and he grinned just like Naruto. Ino was dumbstruck. She sighed, shaking her head. Then a woman, not just any women, but beautiful red hair women flanked Minato to the left and placed both hands-on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto seemed to be in a world of blissfulness. Then her brainwaves felt like it malfunction for several seconds. This could be Naruto's mother. Naruto seemed happy so does his parents; Ino thought.

The caretakers exited the room after closing the door. Minato approached them while Kushina held Naruto against her hips with the back of his head resting against her lower abdominal. Kushina glanced at the children, and she then perhaps spotted the only girl in that line. She knew it must have been hectic just being the only female among males. It just reminded Kushina of the good old days in Uzushio when she played and hang out with boys. Ever since living in the Whirlpool Country, she hadn't befriended a single girl or female companion. Her father thought Kushina had undergone a sex change. Her tomboy status was carried over to Konoha where she was being pestered about her boyish appearance and attitude excluding her round head and tomato hair. No matter how she tried to be a woman, it was futile even dressed like a girl. Her mother passed away from giving birth, and she could not learn the proper feminine way. That was not until she befriended Minato, and she was introduced to Uchiha Mikoto. It was embarrassing, but she learned a great deal about being a woman, clean and took care-of her fingernails, brushing her hair, applying cosmetics to her skin, etc.

Kushina observed Ino from head to toe. Kushina chuckled softly. _It seems she doesn't need to go through that great ordeal, Inoichi_. Kushina was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Naruto's body slightly tugging her arms.

"Guys, look who came," Naruto flailed his arms out blissfully.

It was the children turn to grimace. They all knew from the photo's and stories about the blond ex-Kage that stood before them in awe. Ino mouth dropped into a frown as she pointed directly at Minato with such bitterness.

"Y-You are Naruto's father," she gritted her teeth, "The Yondaime Hokage."

Minato azure orbs travel as it met the young Yamanaka toddlers gaze, "Yes. I know you are Yamanaka Ino."

Ino was awestruck, "H-how you know me?"

"Let's just say. Your parents or more precisely your father is a good friend of mine, not just you, but all your fathers." He motioned at his finger at the children.

"But why are you here? You're wanted," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the former Hokage not letting Minato out of his sight.

"I don't have time to explain as of now, but listen up." The children stiffened. "You want to know the truth about your parents?" Minato waited until they gave a nod. "They did not intentionally abandon you. I had arranged for you guys to be kidnapped by my former student. I did not separate you from your parents to do any harm."

Shikamaru maybe four years old, but he has an IQ ranging from between eight to tens of age. It had not taken him long to pinpoint the "flaw" of having parents abandoned their own child. What good parent be so inhuman to leave a child in a hostile country? Where within the walls was like a living hell since, Danzo took office.

"But sir, why kidnapping us—harmless?"

"Four years ago, the Kyuubi had attacked this village, killing lots of people. They told you that I sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The truth is that was so post to happen. The Sandaime Hokage was attached to the Kyuubi when I send it on my land—my home. The sealing justu that I was to perform is called the Shiiki Fuujin. You can only use this jutsu once in a lifetime because the user of this jutsu will have to sacrifice his or her soul. Nothing can't live without the soul."

Minato grinned at the death grim expression written over the faces of the children—especially his son. Minato could only imagine at the moment what must be going through Naruto's mind as he quickly glanced over his shoulder, catching Naruto cursing while Kushina was ruffling with his hair trying to ease him. Minato grimaced, but put a fake smile in his son's direction. Minato then dragged his head lazily to the children once again.

"Sir, why-you-alive?" Kiba muttered, but he intentionally wanted to keep it to himself, not draw any attention to himself.

"I never got a chance use 'that jutsu'. Sandaime Hokage-sama had done the sealing for me. The Shiiki Fuujin can only seal half of the Kyuubi's Chakra at a time. The Sadaime sealed the first half the Yin Chakra and its soul into my wife, and the second half the Yang Chakra and the Kyuubi into my son."

Naruto momentarily broke his embrace with Kushina, "Dad, so mommy is..."

"Yes, dear, I'm a Jinchuuriki like you. In fact, I'm its former host, but we will save that story for later."

Naruto gave Kushina a smug look before snaking under his arms around her waist again. Kushina grinned as she patted Naruto on the cranium.

"Now where was I-oh the sealing? After the sealing, me and Kushina were exiled from this village because people were infuriated that Kushina's Jinchuuriki status was kept a secret until the night, she conceived Naruto. All I can tell you that your Godaime committed mutiny and overthrown my authority as Hokage when failing to assassinate me and my wife on our premises with his Anbu ROOT Division. We failed to prove an attempted assassination from ROOT and was charged with manslaughter of the Second Anbu Regiment Division instead."

"But your parents wanted to leave with us. They did not want to live under the madman's ruling and decided to come with us. Minato and your parents decided to leave you guys behind for four years until we reconstructed your new homes in a new village," Kushina said.

Kushina chuckled at the awestruck children.

"Eh... it's not the main reason why each, and every one of you was left behind. I had my former apprentice Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye kidnapped all of you.

Ino's blood was boiling as her forehead displayed veins bursting, "How could y-you-they want that—"

"After removing me from office, Danzo's obsession never dims. He's hungry for more power and territory, which he will invade other nations to conquer them. He will enslave the world, and all will suffer under his wrath. You were all chosen—it will be up to you five to become Naruto's comrades, subordinate to help restore the lost Will of Fire. In other words, help my son achieve his goals become the future Rokudaime Hokage.

The children deadpanned.

"It will be extremely difficult tasks to accomplish, but you five have a choice not to accept. We will understand, but we can't leave you all here anymore," he continued.

"Excuse me, sir," he scoffed. "Then why didn't you fight to get back into office, Yandaime-sama? You could save the trouble leave us behind in an orphanage."

Minato gave another of his trademark goofy that was all too familiar and similar to Naruto's. "You have your father's keen mind."

Minato explained to the children that they were Mokuton clones. Nevertheless, their reactions were that of the same as Naruto's.

"The reasons were that we did not want to spill the blood of innocent people were going to be used against us under Danzo's orders," he continued. "You six with Kakashi have the element of surprise. Danzo won't suspect a coup d'état."

Naruto looked over in Shikamaru's direction. Even he was baffled and didn't know what a coup was. He dragged his eyes to Minato's back observing the gust swaying his cloak in a fascinating fashion.

"Dad, what's coup day-t-tat?

"It means you will rebel against Danzo's authority and apprehend his authority as Hokage-waging warfare, the similar thing that happened to me. It job to do everything in your power to remove or eliminate him son. Your mother and I will do the best in our power to fill you almost every skill and jutsu you will need. Now, since much of everything is said and done. Do you have any questions?

"Dad, you won't help fight?" Naruto frowned.

"No, no son, we will be right behind you when the operation commences, any questions?" The children shook their heads. "Good, now we move on to the finale. Any who doesn't wish to take part in this operation?" there was a long pause in between. "I must know as of now. All will return to your original bodies if one of you declines. However, we will lose the element of surprise and its going to cost us more lives, but we 'adults' are will go the distance."

There was another moment of silence. The children began muttering.

"Do you all accept your mission to fight along side with Naruto?"

"Can't leave Naruto nii-chan behind!" Ino curled her bicep while her other hand gripped her wrist above.

 _A world without Naruto... troublesome,_ "Troublesome... I'm with Naruto all... way."

Shikamaru put on his sarcastic "I don't give a shit" facade crossing his arms in annoyance portraying his laziness. Truly, Naruto is one of his best friends, and won't live well if Naruto dies.

"This sounds interesting," Kiba murmured. "I want to join him," Kiba pointed at Naruto.

"Same here," Shino nodded.

Minato began rummaging through his cloak and pulled a flat wooden jury box. Minato slowly paced up to Naruto and review six macadamia shape nuts in a form of seeds. "Now, will you swallow this?" Naruto gaped as he reluctantly gulped his saliva. He then reached out and plucked one of the seeds the box has he juggled it in the palm of his hand glancing down in discuss. The seed felt rough as if someone's calloused hand graced the inside of his palm. Looking at it, the feeling was like starring at vegetables. Something most children abhorred at a certain age until they reached teenage.

Naruto pondered, "Eh Dad, what's this stuff, so post to do?"

"This seed contains memories from your original and it will prolong your life span."

Naruto with one swift motion swallowed the pellet down his throat. At first, nothing out of the ordinary happened as he watched Minato presented the remaining seeds. Suddenly, he felt a clank building up in his neck—at the same time he felt his guts exploded. The pain subsided once the expansion seized. Now he had the urged to empty deposit whatever he ate this morning slouching over as he grabbed both knees. Naruto screeched. Gripping his knees, the knuckles on his hands began to whiten. The hue on his face was drastically changing to blueberry. Floods of memories came pouring into his mind like pour tea in a cup. He faltered to his knees, crying with joy. His parents loved him. The other children were wailing before smiling blissfully.

* * *

 **The Climax...**

It was afternoon as the moon and fireworks lit up the sky on this Hanami Konoha Sunday. Haruno Sakura inhaled the nice summer breeze that blew in the cherry blossom petals across the village, filling her nostrils with its rich lustrous scent. She smiled, on a day like this she imagined, watching her husband, the Rokudaime Hokage played with her firstborn child—a son—Uzumaki Shinachiku and her daughter. Unlike the previous life where her former sensei Hatake Kakashi of Team Seven was elected to become the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto took that position.

Naruto was elected to be the 7th Hokage in her previous life. Since then, it's been nearly 78 years that she experienced two life cycles. She was married to two men and both were from different time periods. She married Uchiha Sasuke in the first life that she conceived his daughter Uchiha Sarada. She married Naruto in this life. Life was better than before than the previous where she had to.

Sakura and Hanami walked up that stones steps the led to the cemetery where the deceased rest in peace, holding hands. The autumn gust blew to their backs. In her hands, Hanami held two sunflowers for her grandparents. They carefully stepped over the plot and the flat marker headstones until they came across a path they took the directly to Naruto's parent's grave. Sakura never had the chance to meet them in reality. She knew them from the Gen-jutsu Obito (impersonating as Madara at that time) cast on her and Naruto.

They were trapped in an alternate universe that made her comrades very out of character and her parents were among the deceased during the October 10 Kyuubi invasion that nearly destroyed Konoha. Her father—Haruno Kizashi—was the Yondaime (4th) Hokage in that universe. Her in-laws were alive and had raised Naruto in the name of Menma. Minato and Kushina were lovely couples and she was glad that she got to meet them. That was how she knew them and depicted them in her novel trilogy.

Hanami tugged on Sakura's hand, "Mama... we there yet?"

"Almost sweetie."

It took them another thirty seconds to arrive at their destination. "We are here." Sakura filled the vase with water and placed them down next to the stone head. "Be gentle with those flowers. You don't want to damage them."

"Yes mama!"

Hanami placed the sunflowers into the vase and received the vase from her mother. Then she put it next to the flat markers had her grandparent's names engraved on the headstone. A moment of silence tranquilized the wind around them. They heard the birds chirping.

"Mama, do you think Grampa and Grandma likes them?" She smiled.

"Of courses," Sakura said, hunching over, resting both hands on her lap. "Since you are their sunflower and sunshine," she smiled and patted her daughter on the head.

Hanami looked up in response, laughing blissfully.

"Next time maybe we can come together with big brother and Dada!"

 _ **Full Story Publishes On August 6 2015**_

* * *

 **Author's Comment:**

 **It's good to be back one last time, ladies and gentlemen. And yes, this story is served to be my own version of the original manga's alternate ending, the conclusion of the very long and waited Yellow Flash Duo trilogy and the remake of the Rokudaime Chronicles: New Era fanfic. The New Era is written by Sakura after she divorced Sasuke and it's a fictional story based off of the 4th Ninja War she fought in and Jiraiya's Gusty Ninja Tales novel, depicting Naruto, achieving the Rokudaime position, a war hero and her lover. This preview is in order and that's the clue I will only give you guys.**

 **Just to let you know, I will upload every chapter at once. The full story will be about 100,000 words long. It's nearly big as a 400 page book. At the end of the story, I will leave my final thoughts and comments as "a fanfiction author" and a Naruto/Kishi follower. And the best part of it is that I will release sneak peak of my original novel series that I have been planning for nearly a decade. Make sure to follow for the alert. Till then, have a happy American 4th of July holiday.**


End file.
